Andar Scarion
Andar Scarion]] Andar Scarion is a member of the Astral Claws Space Marine Chapter that was seconded to the Jericho Reach to serve in the elite xenos-hunting Deathwatch Chapter, the Chamber Militant of the Inquisition's Ordo Xenos. His arrival was the cause of much controversy due to his Chapter's questionable actions in the decades before the outbreak of the Badab War. Nevertheless, Scarion was allowed to commence his Vigil with the Deathwatch and served for over five decades with honour, achieving the rank of Watch Captain. Like his Chapter Master Lufgt Huron, Scarion is a proud and ruthless warrior with a keen grasp of strategy and military politics, and had proven himself to be a valuable asset in liaising with the Achilus Crusades' officers. He expects the Kill-teams under his command to perform to the most exacting of standards and does not tolerate laxity, weakness or failure. As is common with many Space Marines of his Chapter, Scarion regards non-Astartes with a mixture of scorn and pity, holding that the Astartes ideal is fundamentally superior to the frailty of common humanity. He masks this arrogance well when political necessity requires it, but discards the façade when amongst other Astartes, seeing little problem with collateral damage amongst human allies whom he regards as inherently expendable. History A member of the Astral Claws Chapter, Scarion’s arrival at Watch Fortress Erioch in 782.M41 was met with controversy. His Chapter's actions in recent decades had caused a significant amount of unrest amongst some in the Imperium. Most recently was when the Astral Claws stepped in and brutally crushed a failed coup attempt on the Hive World of Badab Primaris in 718.M41, and his Chapter Master Lufgt Huron took upon himself the mantle of planetary ruler, claiming the inhabited worlds in proximity to the hospitable region of the void around the Badab System as his Chapter's feudal demesne. Nonetheless, after much deliberation, Scarion was permitted to commence his Vigil, and for forty-five Terran years he served the Deathwatch with honour, achieving the rank of Watch Captain more than fifteen years ago. Like his illustrious Chapter Master, Scarion is a proud and ruthless warrior with a keen grasp of strategy and military politics. Scarion has proven to be a valuable asset in liaising with the Achilus Crusade’s Imperial officers, as he is more than capable of navigating the invariably complex political landscape of the Crusade. This has not prevented him from taking to the field, however, and on many occasions Scarion has had cause to clad himself in his warplate and take up Bolter and Lightning Claw against the enemies of Mankind. In recent years, Scarion has moved frequently between the Fortress Worlds of Spite and Wrath, working tirelessly to manage the growing madness of Lord Commander Ebongrave and trying to keep it from influencing the Deathwatch’s missions within the Canis Salient. In spite of his responsibilities, he has managed to keep a careful watch over a half-dozen Kill-teams operating within the Salient, often taking up his customary arms and joining them in the field when opportunity permits or necessity dictates. Scarion is a harsh commander at the best of times and the difficulties of the Achilus Crusade’s political landscape cause him continual stress. While his pride does not allow him to voice discontent about his circumstances, he expects the Kill-teams under his command to perform to the most exacting of standards and does not tolerate laxity, weakness or failure. As is common to many of his Chapter, Scarion regards non-Astartes with a mixture of scorn and pity, holding that the Astartes ideal is fundamentally superior to the frailty of common humanity. He masks this well when political necessity requires it, but discards the façade when amongst other Astartes, seeing little issue with collateral damage amongst human allies whom he regards as utterly expendable. This has caused considerable ill-will between him and Battle-Brothers more inclined towards benevolence, such as those of the Blood Angels, Salamanders and Space Wolves Chapters. Sources *''Deathwatch: The Jericho Reach'' (RPG), pp. 76-77 es:Andar Scarion Category:S Category:Deathwatch Category:Space Marines Category:Imperial Characters Category:Characters Category:A Category:Imperium Category:Jericho Reach Category:Ordo Xenos